


【VIXX90】妄想症-04(偽現實 甜 基本全年齡但有一點R18(?)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-04(偽現實 甜 基本全年齡但有一點R18(?)

※

 以上就是鄭澤運的訴說，話一說完鄭澤運特別委屈的噘著嘴努了努，舉起手把長袖的棉衣往上捲給車學沇看韓相爀早上“欺負”他的證據，一道瘀青還留在他手腕上，他一整天都沒喊疼可就是等著晚上要討獎勵。

 「你看，好痛的。」鄭澤運說著又把手往前伸了些橫擺在車學沇面前，一副你你還不快點安慰我的模樣。

 「哇…真的。」車學沇小心的端著對方的手腕左右歪頭看了下感嘆道，接著輕輕的揉了揉鄭澤運的手腕抬起頭:「很疼嗎?上過藥了沒?」

 看鄭澤運一臉無辜的搖搖頭，車學沇放開他的手握成拳在他頭頂敲了一下:「很疼還不知道上藥?」

 「……你幫我。」鄭澤運揉揉被敲的地方，車學沇當然敲的不是很大力，他這麼做也只是為了做給對方看。

 車學沇瞪了對方一眼，鄭澤運也不退縮照樣是那張冷臉盯著對方，這麼大眼瞪小眼的最後還是車學沇給敗陣下來，他無奈的嘆了口氣，起身下床翻出藥箱坐到床邊給鄭澤運上藥順帶揉揉瘀青的地方:「這樣可以了吧。」  
    
 「嗯。」鄭澤運抽回手轉了下點點頭。

 「爀兒那邊......我會幫你注意一下的，忙內嘛可能在叛逆期，你要體諒一下，不過必要時還是要拿出你哥哥的威嚴知道嗎鄭倉鼠先生?」車學沇說著點點鄭澤運的鼻子輕笑，鄭澤運有些不滿的撇過頭躲開來，車學沇也不介意笑著拿起藥箱起身:「好了，沒事的話快回去睡了吧澤運。」

 「不。」

 「又怎麼樣了?」車學沇一邊把藥箱收回原本的地方一邊回過頭看向還窩在他床上的鄭澤運。

 「獎勵。」鄭澤運特別裡直氣壯的坐在床上抬起頭。

 「獎勵?」車學沇重複了對方的話，接著飛快的在腦中解讀翻譯，大意上來說鄭倉鼠的意思就是，你看我被忙內弄受傷了還忍著一整天乖乖錄完影，也沒在早上鬧彆扭發脾氣，成員經紀人都沒人知道我受傷了，直到大半夜了才來找你車學沇，怎麼想也要給我獎勵是吧，自行解讀完的車學沇嫣然一笑，回身走到床邊彎下腰勾過鄭澤運的脖子在對方耳邊吐氣:「唉一估，那我們澤運是想要什麼獎勵啊?」

 「你說呢?」鄭澤運不慌不忙的側過頭在對方臉頰上親了一口。

 「請你吃街角那家部隊鍋?」車學沇跪在床上雙手扶著鄭澤運的肩歪頭說道。

 鄭澤運冷著臉不發一言，就著對方的動作順勢把手扶在對方的腰上握住那纖細有力的腰肢刻意隔著棉料上下滑動的挑逗，意味明顯可車學沇像是故意裝傻似的又說道:「不然烤韓牛?你最喜歡的。」

 要是平時鄭澤運肯定毫不猶豫的答應了，即使是現在車學沇提出的獎勵對他 來說都還是挺誘人的證據就是他忍不住吞了一下的口水，但他還是忍住了，面對故意裝傻的人腰上的手往下滑從對方衣擺下伸入:「……車學沇。」

 「太滾啊……」車學沇的聲音聽來有些嘶啞，或許是因為忙了一整天疲憊的原故，但在鄭澤運耳裡聽來是如此性感，感受到雙手被握住鄭澤運抬起頭對上車學沇有些疲憊的臉，對方一臉認真的對他說道:「明天早上有行程呢。」

 他當然知道有行程，可是他忍不住了，試問二十幾歲青壯年正值熱戀期的男人兩個星期以上沒碰到戀人，現在戀人就在床上跪坐在自己面前，還洗的香噴噴熱呼呼的，誰忍得住?

 「學沇……」但到底如果車學沇強烈拒絕鄭澤運也不會真的硬要對方，他只是用特別軟的嗓音叫著對方的名字一邊抬起頭，他清楚的很車學沇最受不了他撒嬌，每當鄭澤運擺出這種表情時車學沇總是不過三秒就投降，他就特別想大吼，誰說鄭澤運不會撒嬌的，他根本是撒嬌之王好嘛!

 「我們太滾啊……不然請你吃巧克力蛋糕怎麼樣?」車學沇微微笑著彎下腰捧住鄭澤運的臉頰額頭和對方貼再一起，說話的氣息都打在對方臉上氣氛特別曖昧。

 鄭澤運聽了本來想反對，他現在就想吃車學沇什麼蛋糕才不需要，不過剛要開口就看見車學沇露出舞台上那種媚笑，導致鄭澤運轉而挑起眉問到:「現在吃?」

 「你說呢?」車學沇說著推開鄭澤運轉身像蛇一樣靈巧的脫離對方的手，翻身特別慵懶的躺到床頭。看著鄭澤運緊盯著自己的視線，車學沇舔了舔唇手指順著自己的唇滑過優美的頸部勾住寬鬆的衣領往旁邊拉，圓潤的肩膀露出一邊來:，車學沇歪頭抬起下巴向對面的公獅勾勾手指:「……在不快點就下次啦。」  
    
 你就是我的巧克力蛋糕啊。

 這麼在腦內想著，鄭澤運舔了下嘴角，眼睛像獅子補食獵物時泛著危險的光，慢慢往床頭靠近。

 湊到半躺著的車學沇面前鄭澤運抬手勾下那過於寬鬆的衣領，俯身往下親吻上對方纖長優美的頸部。車學沇配合的抬起頭放軟身子陷入床被裡，雙手撫上鄭澤運的肩膀，口中微微吐出的呻吟聲都像是在刻意誘惑著他。

 「嗯……澤運啊。」鄭澤運埋在他側頸的頭顱慢慢往下游移，啃咬上他的鎖骨力道不算太輕，這讓他伸手推推鄭澤運的頭說道:「別留痕跡。」

 「你不都包的結結實實嗎?看不到的。」鄭澤運說著回想起舞台上的車學沇即使比起其他成員的服裝來說他總是捂的緊緊的，全身上下沒露半點肉，但鄭澤運還是被袖口下一節纖細的手腕和標誌性的長頸誘惑的暈頭轉向，每次一下舞台都想把對方拉到更衣間，那撩人的笑容只能給自己看見，大概也只有車學沇能不露半點還能性感到極致了。

 「總要…嗯…啊，換衣服。」車學沇還想說些甚麼就被鄭澤運不規矩的從衣服下擺伸入亂摸的手給打斷，吐著微微的呻吟所幸作罷。

 鄭澤運一邊舔著他的鎖骨在往下一點比較不明顯的地方種下一個吻痕，滿意的看了看蜜色皮膚上他留下的痕跡，起身雙手撫著車學沇柔韌有力的腰肢把睡衣往上推到胸上。

 此時車學沇也不害羞，高舉雙手扭了扭腰又挺起胸把上伸展示在對方眼前，微微側過頸露出一個撩人的笑容，很快鄭澤運就忍不住埋下身湊到他胸前含上其中一邊在嘴裡吮吸舔拭。

 「哈嗯…啊嗯，澤運…我們澤運。」一邊發出低啞的哼聲伸手抱住鄭澤運的頭顱，車學沇主動抬起胸膛把被對方含住的乳尖送的更深，照顧完一邊鄭澤運抬起頭輕輕在被他吸的紅腫的地方上輕輕吹了一口氣，惹得車學沇一個打顫，不過卻是敲了一下他的頭側過身把沒被疼愛的另一邊送到他面前:「可不能只弄一邊啊……是不是?嗯?」

 面對送上門的美食鄭澤運哪有拒絕得理由，一下子就接受誘惑張口含住，不時用舌面在乳暈處打轉又或著輕咬，車學沇享受的舒展著身體，抬起頭像是隻高傲的黑天鵝，腳趾捲曲著又張開把身下的床單弄得凌亂，他低頭看著埋在他胸前毛茸茸的頭頂，伸手輕輕戳了下鄭澤運頭頂的髮旋露出一個寵溺的笑容，接著故意發出撩人的喊聲:「太滾妮……再用力一點。」

 聞言、鄭澤運微微抬眼瞥了一眼上頭的人便低下頭用力的吮吸了一口順帶捏捏車學沇的腰側示意他乖一點，可車學沇哪是軟軟乖乖任人來的主，很快鄭澤運就感自己腫脹的下身被來回磨蹭惹得他不得不停下動作微微撐起身。

 「嗯……學沇。」鄭澤運皺起眉頭喘了兩口氣，雙手撐在對方身體兩側抬起頭，車學沇好整以暇的靠在床頭半個身子陷進身後的枕頭裡，半裸著的上身胸前兩點還帶著水光被舔得又紅又腫看起來像是被欺負的有些可憐，但往上看車學沇卻微微歪著頭，臉上帶著媚惑的笑容儼然一副高高在上的姿態，繼續抬腳用小腿、腳背來回摩蹭著對方胯下明顯硬起來的地方。

 「嗯?」面對鄭澤運的低吟車學沇應了聲卻故意用腳板踩上繃在褲子裡的碩大，腳指輕輕勾勒著對方性器的型狀:「我們澤運……這是怎麼啦?」

 「學沇……學沇。」鄭澤運瞇著眼，被挑逗的慾望得不到釋放難受的湊上前來撒嬌似的要接吻，卻被車學沇給閃躲開來。

 「怎麼了?說出來……」他輕捧著鄭澤運的臉頰鼻尖和對方左右蹭了蹭側過頭輕咬鄭澤運的耳垂，腳趾玩弄著對方的下身在他耳邊低聲問道:「澤運這裡……怎麼這樣了呢?」

 「你…因為你。」鄭澤運喘著氣感受到車學沇靈活的勾住褲口鬆緊帶邊緣往下拉，腳掌隔著一層薄薄的底褲抵在他發熱的硬物上。

 「因為誰?」然而車學沇還不想放過他。

 「車學沇…因為你…啊嗯…學沇，我的……學沇」鄭澤運迷濛的說著眼中泛起血絲，側過頭磨蹭車學沇的臉頰，雙手撫摸著對方的背脊，一節一節延著脊椎骨向下直到腰窩，把臉埋在對方頸肩感受著車學沇身上淡淡的奶香味。

 「我們澤運…喜歡我嗎?」

 「嗯……」鼻尖蹭了蹭鄭澤運應了一聲，顯然車學沇並不滿意這個回答。

 「嗯?」

 「……喜歡。」或許是常被成員DISS在節目上又時常被故意的”排擠”連鄭澤運在鏡頭前都很少與他親密，更多的時候是和成員一樣打打鬧鬧的躲著他，私底下車學沇便更喜歡從鄭澤運口中親耳卻認他喜歡自己，愛自己甚至為自己瘋狂。

 「多喜歡?」

 「喜歡…最喜歡，想要把你藏起來，只有我可以看到。」摟緊車學沇的腰肢鄭澤運誠實的表達平時就算在鏡頭下也不容易說出口的愛意:「喜歡你車學沇。」

 「做得好。」車學沇露出滿意的笑容，捧起鄭澤運埋在他胸前的頭，低頭吻上對方的薄唇，鄭澤運嘴唇的線條看似凌厲冷漠，但只有他知道對方的唇有多軟多暖。

TBC


End file.
